epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coronaholic
Adopting Hi. Good job so far on the wiki. I have give you admin and bureaucrat powers. Good luck and happy editing! -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas Dear Coronaholic, This is M3 here. I know you never heard of me but I help out the other wikis and this wiki as well. I would like to tell you my new idea. My idea could be a video game called Epic Donald. I thought of this because I think that if Mickey could enter the Wasteland, then so could Donald. It could also say that Donald Duckk can use the paintbrush as well. What do you think? Is that a good idea? By the way I like the way you edit this wiki. Thank You! M3 03:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) M3 Hi! Hi Coronaholic! I'm Boo96, and i'm italian becouse in Italy ther's not a Epic Mickey Wiki. I create the Template becouse in this wiki there is not! My english is godd and bad but i'm not wrote an article, i modified and create template only! Byee Hey! Thanks for the warm welcome. Just so you know, on the Epic Mickey wiki page, I cleared up some vandalism. Just letting you know, and pleasure talking to youPhantomHeartless5 01:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey. I've followed your Wikia Spotlight here out of curiosity (I'm an admin on the Uncharted Wiki, I adopted it a few months back). I noticed your homepage has been vandalised several times, and I suggest that you lock it so that only registered contributors can edit it. You might want to sort it out as well. It was vandalised when I arrived today, and since then, another unregistered contributor had removed all content from the page. As a result, I couldn't undo the vandalism. I've tried to fix it, but you'll have to perform a rollback if you want it exactly as it was before it was vandalised.--Klock101 14:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Blot Hi! I'm mickey01 and I wanted to clear something up. In the Epic Mickey game, it says that the Blot that dragged Mickey into Wasteland was the Shadow Blot. Everyone here says its the Phantom Blot that dragged me into wasteland. Also, people say that the Blot fought at Mickeyjunk Mountain was the Phantom Blot. In the game it is the Shadow Blot. Really, I keep editing to make things right. And i have the game too, so I dont get it. Could someone help me? Thanks! P.S: I'm a Boy so please don't call me "her" or "she". Mickey01 00:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The Blot and its fake Okay, I need your undivided attention. I created the Phantom Blot (Shadow Blot) article to clear up a problem regarding the Blot. There are two, so I gave the fake his own article, and named it after his original name, while the original still has his own for others to read. There is a user named Mickey01 who is causing confusion on both articles by editing the article I created and making things on this wiki worse. If you can't set things straight with him, then edit the title of my article by giving it the name Fake Shadow Blot. That way, this stupid dispute will end, and we can all move on with our lives. ScorpionTail 02:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC)ScorpionTail PS: I'd advise you to get on this immediately. I tried reasoning with Mickey01 once, and he still hasn't stopped, so please make this a big priority. EDIT: I gave him another message a little while back about this dispute. Treat the above as a Plan B in case he doesn't comply. Heyy Heyy ive gotten past mean street with 2 gears if i give the gremlin a second gear will it open another film Nintendo Alliance Invite My wiki and four others have started a Nintendo alliance; this is our hub page. The link has a lot of information, but you can contact me here or there for more information. Would you be interested in joining?--Vhehs2 01:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Blot and its fake Hi! It's Mickey01 and I wanted to say sorry. Yeah, umm... I really didn't want to make the wiki worse, I just got super confused. You know why? Because people on this wiki are saying sort of the opposite of what the game is saying. Yeah... so sorry again. Bye! Mickey01 02:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The Blot and its fake Hey! I am not trying to make this wiki worse! So will you stop saying bad stuff about me and trying to make people hate me? I have a tough life you know. So don't make my LIFE worse! Please, I don't want a mob of angry Epic Mickey wiki supporters saying "We wanna kill you!!" outside my house. Mickey01 02:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Listen amigo, I know you want to troll this wiki, but even a novice troll should know that wiki's aren't worth trolling User:CoronaholicI waste my time, telling people I waste my time 03:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked, Mickey01, you're the one that's being hostile towards me, not the other way around. While a mob of people getting angry at you is a very big stretch, you will get a bad reception if you continue to behave poorly. Look, I'm saying this out of concern as a fellow wikier, not as a bully. If I came off that way, then I apologize. I was annoyed at the time. ScorpionTail 04:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail Well... if someone would please contact me on my talk page, I might be able to help. ScorpionTail, Coronaholic, everyone that is an administrator on this wiki, please would you clear things up? I have a few questions on my talk page. Please respond as soon as possible. Tell me if I can do anything to help the wiki, but no servant work, like changing the wallpaper or putting up new pictures every now and then. Thank you so much. P.S: I am not trying to troll this wiki, so dont call me a troll or any other names please. Thanks. Different P.S: I am trying really hard to become an administrator, so please, I am trying not to be stupid. Mickey01 02:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Administration Thank you. I am very honored that you would trust me with the role of administrator on this wiki. When I feel I am ready for such a task, then I'll contact you. ScorpionTail 05:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail I suppose. But on one condition. Let's edit that article that's been bothering people. We'll do it together, okay, buddy? :) ScorpionTail 06:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail A Troll There's a troll on here who keeps changing up my profile page. Think you can block him?http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.121.16.106 -- Aura24 06:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorting out names... Hello there. While I was sorting out the Shadow and Phantom Blot's names, I moved the article the "Shadow Blot" (which was written for the Phantom Blot and misnamed) to "Phantom Blot", however apparently Wikia automatically makes a redirect, which is rather annoying. So would you please delete Shadow Blot so that I can move Phantom Blot (Shadow Blot) to just plain "Shadow Blot"? Thank you. --Nitrous X 14:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Need Help Here There is only one thing we must do in order to end the confusion on this wiki. We must rename the Phantom Blot article Horned Shadow Blot. That way, it's as close to the games as possible. Sorry, gotta go! Hey, it's Mickey01! I just wanted to say goodbye, as I will no longer be doing anything else on this wiki. I am moving over to the Endless Ocean wiki. So, Bye! (I am going to miss this wiki very much, so please do not think I hate it) Mickey01 01:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) EXTREME CASE OF VANDALISM!!! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! CRITICAL CASE OF VANDALISM OCCURING ON EPIC MICKEY WIKI!!!﻿ I'm back! Heeeeeellllooooooo!! It's Mickey01 here, and I am re-joining this wiki! Yay! Okay, I just thought I'd let you know that I change my mind a LOT! So please be aware that I may not respond if you leave me a message or do anything for a very long amount of time. So hurrah, huzzah, yipee, auf wiederschein, WHATEVER! Thanks, and bye-bye! Mickey01 01:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) User: 67.71.124.98 I seem to be having a recent problem about an unregistered contributor. He has spammed two of this wiki's blog posts with pointless and annoying comments as seen: http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.71.124.98 (Look into every comment he made) What do you and Aura24 think should happen? Personally, I don't think this wiki should have or even need trolls like him. But I'll leave things to you. Fulgore2005, 10:27, 12th April, 2011 (UTC) Adminship? Hi, Coronaholic! I don't believe we've met. I'm OswaldEvile. You may have seen some of my "handiwork" on the wiki, though. *Ahem* Anyway, I was just wondering if I could become an administrator. Aura24 said I should ask you, so here I am. I promise I'll use my powers to help the wiki, not scramble it up or vandalise it. I'm not that kinda guy. Please respond. OswaldEvile 08:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! OMG!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! Now that I'm an administrator, I can help the wiki more than ever! Thank you, Coronaholic! I promise you will not regret this!!! OswaldEvile 06:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Can Inky be the villain for 2? Title says it all. Sorry to bother you, but I need assistence in how to make Inky Mickey the main villain of Epic Mickey 2 instead of the Mad Doctor. I don't think the Mad Doctor should be the villain in the game and I have many cool ideas for Inky's role in the game, so I need your help in making him the villain, please. Thank you. JC-the-Hyena 03:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)JC-the-Hyena So 'Inky Mickey' really is a fan character of yours and not an official character. Should've guessed it. -_- -- Aura24 03:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well isn't that how all video game sequels turn out? By the ideas of fans? JC-the-Hyena 04:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC)JC-the-Hyena :It's not an official character from the rumored game. Anymore attempts to recreate your fan character's page filled with false information will get you blocked from this wiki. -- Aura24 04:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, okay. Sorry for causing this trouble. ^^' I'll stop putting Inky in this wiki for now, but I'm gonna try to make him official this time, I just gotta find a way to talk to Disney about it. I will make Inky the villain of Epic Mickey 2 if it's the last thing I do! XDDDD :So yeah, he's not gonna be in this wiki yet, but when I'm done talking to Disney he may come back in it OFFICIALLY. But again, sorry for unofficially putting him in here. XD :JC-the-Hyena 04:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Blog Post Trouble Hello, I am an adminsitrator for another wiki. I'm trying to put the blog posts on the main page, but it won't show up. I've used the correct template. Can you help, since your wiki has it up? http://gemcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Gemcraft_Wiki LevenThumps 18:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Front page news/blog display. Hello Coronaholic. All the news/blog posts on the front page are still from 2010 and new ones don't show up at all. Do you know any way to fix this?2wiki 19:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hellllllllllllllpppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do you know where those gremlins are in lonesome manor that destroy the bettleworx genorators?? EpicMickeyLover10121998 20:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC)EpicMickeyLover10121998 Could you please give me admin and bureaucrat rights? I promise to help the wiki! -- [[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy,' ]]Knight of the Wind 16:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. -- [[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy,' ]]Knight of the Wind 11:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! It's Mickey01 again! I came back to this wiki. I just wanted to let people know that I came back. So... yeah! Bye Mickey01 (talk) 00:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Its Mickey01 again! Sorry, but my last post was pretty insignificant so I put a title on another post. So yeah! Mickey01 (talk) 00:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC)